I Torneio Marauders Map
by Miss Just
Summary: Coleção de fic participantes no torneio.
1. Instante: Neville

**Colecção de fics escritas para o I Torneiro Marauders Map.**  
A cada duas semanas será lancado um tema e uma situação base.

* * *

**Semana 1  
**Tema: Ódio  
Situação: Indiferença

* * *

_**Instante**_

_- Crucio!_

Gargalhada. Prazer. Loucura. Expectativa. Entusiasmo. _**Bellatrix**__._ Voldemort. Profecia. Potter. Ordem. Maldição. _Longbottom_. Desprezo. Silêncio. Indiferença.

Grito. Queda. Dor. Raiva. Ódio. Frustração. Agonia. Desespero. Lágrimas. _Pai. Mãe_. Lembranças. Passado. Dor. Dor. Dor. _**Neville**_. _Bellatrix._ Ódio. Ódio. Ódio!

* * *

**N.A.:** _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, capítulo 35 - Beyond the Veil._

Eu tenho problemas e sei o quanto me arrisco com isto, mas, honestamente? Eu gostei, espero que os restantes achem o mesmo.  
Agradecimentos especiais a _30 Seconds to Mars_ que tocavam _From Yesterday_ enquanto escrevia e me deram a inspiração e o humor necessário naqueles três minutos. E, claro, ao café solúvel da Nestlé que, simplesmente, estava maravilhoso ^^

_**R.E.V.I.E.W.S.**__  
Just_


	2. Sonho Mau: George

Semana 3 - Vazio  
Item: Perda

* * *

_**Sonho Mau**_

_- Fred?  
_"_Fred..." Eco. Frio. Escuridão.  
__Afastou os braços, procurando por algo. Nada.  
__- Fred?  
__Soluçou. O eco do seu soluço espalhou-se pelo local.  
__- Não tem graça, Fred, onde estás?  
__Girou em volta de si mesmo e nada encontrava. Apenas espaço, apenas escuro, apenas vazio.  
__- Fred!  
__Desespero. Dor. Agonia.  
__-FRED!_

Abriu os olhos apavorado. Encarando o tecto branco. Tremia por todo o lado, gotas de suor frio escorriam pela sua testa. Engoliu em seco, sentindo a garganta dorida dos gritos que dera em sonho. Respirou fundo, olhando para o lado e sentindo o coração a acalmar ao ver o rosto adormecido do irmão a seu lado.  
Era apenas um sonho mau. Só um sonho mau.  
Fechou os olhos, descansado, com o coração a bater ao ritmo habitual.

_Uma gargalhava enchia o ar. Uma gargalhada feliz e histérica ecoava por todo o lado.  
__- Não...  
__Olhou em volta: escuridão.  
__E a gargalhada continuava.  
__- Não, não!  
__Afastou novamente os braços tentando desesperadamente encontrar o que quer que fosse. Mas nada. Nada. Nada. Nada. Apenas frio. Apenas escuridão. Apenas a gargalhada alta de Fred.  
__- NÃO!  
__E Silêncio._

Sentou-se na cama, acordando sobressaltado. As mãos sobre o rosto, as gotas de suor frio a escorrer pela testa, a respiração intensa e descontrolada. Sonho mau. Apenas um sonho mau. Nada mais que um sonho mau.  
Olhou para o lado.  
A cama de Fred estava vazia.  
E então a escuridão voltava.  
"_Não"  
_O frio voltava.  
"_A gargalhada dele"  
_A dor e a agonia voltava.  
"_NÃO!"  
_Nada mais havia à sua volta.  
"_Silêncio."  
_O sonho mau acabara.  
"_Fred..."  
_Era realidade.

* * *

**N.A.:** Eu acho que tenho problemas e que isto ficou estranho. Don't care, eu gosto, espero que os outros também ^^  
Agradecimentos à Júlia, a minha tartaruga idiota que guinchou não sei como e me deu a ideia da fic xD

**R.E.V.I.E.W.S.  
**_Just_


	3. Feeling Good: Pansy

****

Fic da semana 5 disponível, à parte, no meu perfil: _"Everything" Silver Trio Project_

**Semana 7  
**Tema: Sexualidade  
Item: Carícias  
**N.A.:** Fic UA., por via das dúvidas.

* * *

_**Feeling Good**_

As suas unhas, negras e longas, roçavam ao de leve a pele desnuda do seu pescoço. As pontas dos dedos tocavam na gola da camisa de seda e delicadamente, quase como um ritual, os botões eram desapertados, um por um. Pele alva era exposta, assim como a lingerie de renda ousada. Um sorriso perverso surgia-lhe nos lábios enquanto a mão direita acariciava o próprio seio. Afastou as pernas o quanto a saia o permitia, descendo as unhas pela barriga, sentindo a textura suave da própria pele. Segurou a barra da saia, e mordeu o lábio enquanto a sua mão esquerda desaparecia por debaixo do tecido escuro. Afastou a renda, gemendo levemente ao sentir o próprio corpo. Encostou as costas à cadeira, uma mão sobre o peito, a outra roubando-lhe suspiros e gemidos de prazer. O seu toque era quente, gentil e sedutor. As suas mãos sobre o seu corpo, num momento íntimo dela mesma. Todas as sensações de prazer e loucura dela para dela, sem depender de nada nem ninguém. Tocar o seu corpo, sentir o seu corpo, desejar o seu corpo. Gemer pelo orgasmo que dera a ela própria. Saborear o espasmo que relaxa todo o corpo em seguida, sabendo que havia sido ideal. Respirou fundo, as unhas ainda sobre o peito, roçando a pele levemente. As pernas ainda afastadas, a saia subida, a mão esquerda desaparecida por debaixo do tecido. Olhou em frente e sorriu.

- How does it feel? - perguntou Pansy, mordendo o lábio inferior.

A camisa com dois botões abertos, braços cruzados ao nível do peito, o olhar cobiçoso e gelado fixo nela, duas madeixas platinadas sobre o rosto, duas gotas de suor na sua testa, a expressão da luxúria e um sorriso enviesado que denunciava a resposta em si.

- Good.

* * *

**N.A.:** *aquela que tem problemas e escreve fics sobre coisas que não gosta* O plot surgiu e fui obrigada a escrever x)  
_Diálogo_: A primeira frase tem uma tradução que deveria ser "como sentes isto?", mesmo que em português não faça grande sentido. _Good_ - bom.

**R.E.V.I.E.W.S.  
**_Just_


	4. Existência: Tom Riddle Jr

**Semana 9  
****Tema:** Vida  
**Sub-tema:** Plenitude

**N.A.:** A abordagem ao tema e ao sub-tema decorre de uma forma meio louca e insana que poderá ser interpretada como "falta de".

* * *

_**Existência**_

Era algo que sempre estivera preso na tua alma. Um desejo intenso e inexplicável de alcançar o impossível, de ser mais que tudo e todos. Vencer a morte, dizias tu, viver para sempre, ter o poder de controlar o que apenas o destino controla.

_Diário - frustração._

O teu poder dar-te-ia isso. Ou assim acreditavas. Estilhassaste a tua alma vezes tais como ninguém ousaria. Escondeste os teus tesouros mais preciosos, acreditaste indiscriminadamente que assim alcançarias o topo, que essa era a forma de vencer a morte.

_Anel - insucesso._

E quando a morte chegou, tu enganaste-a, assim pensaste, passando de raspão por ela, sobrevivendo por muito pouco.

_Medalhão - falha._

Mas ninguém engana a morte, ninguém lhe consegue ser superior.

_Taça - erro._

Os teus tesouros foram descobertos e saqueados, um por um, pelos mais nobres motivos. E, no fim de contas, a morte voltou a mostrar quem era o mais poderoso.

_Diadema - fracasso._

A tua existência fora roubada sem dor nem piedade. Existência, Tom, porque tu nunca viveste. Tu nunca soubeste o que era a vida.

_Cobra - morte._

Tu apenas te limitaste a seguir, obsessivamente, um pecado mortal. E, em todos os anos pelos quais vagueaste pela terra, apenas de deparaste com o significado de ser incompleto, fraco, frustrado.

_O-rapaz-que-aproveitou-a-vida - plenitude._

Sem nunca sentir o calor de estar vivo, sem nunca saber o que é ser realizado.

* * *

**N.A.:** Eu tenho graves problemas, mas não tão grandes como os das duas senhoras que se lembraram de escolher tema e sub-tema tão medonhos. Fica, assim, registado o meu desagrado U.U

**R.E.V.I.E.W.S.  
**_Just_


	5. Oro a ti: Pansy

**Semana 11  
Tema: **Satisfação  
**Sub-tema: **Cinco Sentidos

* * *

**N.A.: **O torneiro é composto por 16 semanas, ou seja, deveriam ser 8 fics. Contudo, devido à falta de participação de outros membros, eu ganhei o torneiro na 12 semana e perdi qualquer interesse de participar as últimas duas. Pelo que, esta será a última fic aqui apresentada.

Pansy's POV. Fic UA.

* * *

**Oro a ti**

Ouve a minha voz, ela chama o teu nome.

Aproxima-te de mim, delicia-te com os meus gemidos, inebria-te com o meu cheiro, enlouquece com o meu toque em ti.

Abre os olhos, fixa-os nos meus.

Vê a minha alma, sente que ela é tua, deseja o meu sabor, tal como eu desejo o teu calor em mim.

E deixa que a volúpia nos consuma, fazendo-nos cair em satisfação.

_Ámen_

_

* * *

_**N.A.:** Ah, escrita em dois minutos enquanto a Mica estava a implicar com o Les e o Sy e a berrar aos meus ouvidos o/

**R.E.V.I.E.W.S.  
**_Just_


End file.
